the funny thing about love
by hell-of-a-gal
Summary: About two friends that cant say those three words 2 each other. The friends of course are Ron and Hermionie...with a few twists ive added in! oh people are gonna c a LOT of relationships here! Rated for smut and language. Slight DM/HG NOT PERMINATE
1. Beginning and a Breakfast

**this is a hermionie-ron fanfiction**

**i do not own any of J.K. books (thou i wish i did)**

**to .smilingx XD u helped with putting this up! feel proud! :P**

* * *

HGPOV

It was a normal Monday morning. The sun from the window was glistening with all the happiness in the world. But inside my dormitory a fight was breaking out once again over the hairbrush.

"LAV! YOU KNOWS THAT'S MY HAIRBRUSH!"

"Oh please! Does it have your name on it?"

"Well...no but I know it's mine!"

"Well can't you both share the hairbrush? Or at least clone the hairbrush so we don't have to hear the same argument every morning?"

"Well sorry Hermionie! Anyway how was everyone's weekend? Mine was a blast! Dean sure knows how to show a girl a good time!"

I groaned, "I don't want to hear about what you and Dean got up to last night, Parvati! It's going to put me off my breakfast!"

"Speaking of which, we've got to get down to breakfast or all there will be left is that awful porridge that they have been serving for the last week! It's ruined my dieting!"

"Since when have _you _been on a diet?"

"Since 5:00 yesterday evening."

Chuckling, we all went to meet the boys. All of them where there. Harry, Dean, Neville, Seamus and...

My heart seemed to stop when our eyes connected. My head felt as if I was losing its entire whim.

Ron was standing there, with his goofy grin stretching across his face and my world seemed to stop on end.

He didn't know that I was truly, madly, deeply in love with him and for the moment I wanted it to say that way. He wouldn't know how I felt until the moment was right. But the moment had never come for me yet and I was starting to lose hope that there would ever be a moment like that. Where I would look him in the eye and say that he was the most important thing in my life, no matter how bad he was at school.

I grinned carelessly at them as I said, "Hello boys. Ready for breakfast?"

"I'm starving!" moaned Harry.

"Yeah me to," muttered Ron and I wondered what was wrong with him. He usually was wide awake when breakfast was around but today, he just didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Well let's go!" I said in my most cheerful voice. I could have sworn I saw Ron smiling out of the corner of his mouth as he went through the portrait.

* * *

RWPOV

"Well come on Ron, eat!" urged Hermione

"I'm eating, I'm eating!" I mumbled and a bit of egg leapt from my mouth.

Harry roared with laughter and since he was laughing, we all started to laugh. Lavender and Dean were looking at us like we were insane.

"You three," muttered Lavender, "are going to get in a lot of trouble some day."

"Well," retorted Harry, "at least were having fun while we still can!"

Lavender flushed a colour and gave me an eye. "You wanna do something with me and Dean, Ron?"

"No, sorry I can't. Potions you know. Damn Snape! He gives us far too much homework!'

"Mr Weasley," called the crude, snake-like voice that made me feel like I could get Harry's invisibility cloak and wrap myself in it, "please do not get angry since I set I mild piece of homework for you to do. Now hurry up! Or you'll be late for class. And we wouldn't want that now would we."

"Yes sir."

"I really hate that guy," said Harry.

"Hmmm, so do I but look on the bright side?'

"Which is Hermione?" I asked. God she looked so pretty with her bushy hair.

"I put a hex on him as he walked past. So the lesson should be interesting guys. You can bet on it!"

"What hex!?" exploded Harry.

"Well you will just have to find out, won't you?" replied Hermione, the love of my life. "Come on, we've got defence against the dark arts. And I know that Umbridge doesn't like Harry being late."

"Yeah," I muttered, staring at Hermione's hair, "Let's go to class."

* * *

**For first time readers welcome!**

**this is set in HP5 and the second thing is that my version of events does NOT agree with the books.**

**This will become M in later chapters so keep that in mind.**

**Hell-of-a-gal out! ;)**


	2. Break and the Brewing Begins

**soz this took so long**

**i was 2 do a lot of assignments and all that crap**

**thanks 2 .smilingxx i would neva hav got this up without u!!**

**ILY!**

* * *

HPPOV

"What a bludge that was!"

"Yeah, real bludge."

I looked over at Ron, then seeing where he was staring, rolled my eyes and said, "Just ask her out already! You're driving me nuts with all the staring!"

"I can't help it! She's so pretty and smart and she...she..."

"She is the cat's mother. What's so bad about asking her out!?"

"I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Ron, you idiot! That why you ask her out in the FIRST PLACE!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down! People don't need to know about this!"

"Soz Ron, but if you don't tell her soon, my head is gonna explode!"

"Well get a mop ready, cause I'm gonna till I'm ready!"

And with that, my red-headed amigo stormed off, red hair suiting his emotion perfectly.

Chuckling to myself, I went over to Parvati for a favour. This was gonna be a hell of a mess to clean up if this didn't work.

HGPOV

"Hey Ron. What's wrong?"

"Nothin Hermione. Can you leave me alone for a while? I'm not in the mood to do anything now."

"So I can tell. But will you please come to class? Potions will be the best lesson for a week! I promise you."

'Really?" he said with his bedazzling smile showing, making me gasp quickly.

"Yes. Most defiantly."

"Ok. I guess I could come to class."

"Brilliant!" I said, flicking my eyes round for Harry.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothin Ron. Nothin."

But I knew something was up. There was no way that Harry was talking to Parvati for the pleasure of it. All the Gryffindors knew there was no friendliness between them to.

Harry was planning something and I didn't like it.

* * *

**again soz this is a small chapter**

**i was having a little bit of writer block (dammit!)**


	3. Hubble, Bubble and no Trouble Not Yet

**hey everyone!**

**this is in no one's POV so you'll have to live**

**i loved writing this cause...well u find out**

**my fav chapter so far!**

* * *

"Well don't just stand there! Come in!"

It was another normal start to another potions lesson. Walking in was the same as usual and all the Slytherins and Gryffindors tried to get a table where there only the one house. Cauldrons bubbled like normal but there was an air that something was different. Something that could only be explained by two words: Hermione's hex.

Nobody noticed Hermione's wand pointing at Snape, a glimmer in her eye, patiently waiting for the moment to attack the ghastly teacher.

"Now before we start the class..." Snape sneered.

'Voclaist backwardist!' Hermione whispered in a voice only Harry and Ron could hear.

"I don't want to say to anything that something should go wrong!"

All the Gryffindors were grinning at what he said, while the Slytherins were looking puzzled. Only the Gryffindors knew about the hex and were going to make sure that Hermione was treated like a queen when the class ended.

"Excuse me sir," drawled Draco and all the Gryffindors frowned. If someone guessed that he could be cured they would be in a lot of trouble. "Could you repeat what you said, sir?"

"Yes Potter!"

All the Gryffindors started laughing. That was the funniest thing that had ever come out of Snape's mouth that was directed at Draco Malfoy. Draco looked horrified. The Slytherins were in a panic about what he said.

"What was that sir?"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Don't stop, Gryffindors!"

The laughter got louder and louder. Most of the Gryffindors were laughing at the horrified expressions on the Slytherins faces and the fact that Snape was still in his crud manner and had not noticed that the Griffindors were laughing like a mad person or the horrified looks on his house's faces.

Hermione whispered, "Dacutisel."

"Hermione," whispered Harry, 'what on earth is that?"

Hermione said nothing but projected a video camera out of thin air.

"You might want to watch this one Harry. This will most likely go round the school and you might want to tell them how funny it is."

All of the eyes were on Snape. No one had noticed Hermione's charm but Harry.

Suddenly Snape was on his table. He seemed so calm and graceful. Then, out of now where, he did a pirouette.

All of the Gryffindors were on the floor laughing hard. The camera was disguised as a potion flask so only Harry, Ron and Hermione knew it was recording. And films never looked so dull.

His next move he did was an arabesque. Then a few more pirouettes. It was starting to take a form as not just random moves, but as a routine that looked as though he'd learnt it for months.

Then suddenly, he jetted off the table. It was very graceful and all the students cheered this move.

After the applauding stopped, the bell rang.

All the Gryffindors were looking so upset about this. It was one of the best lessons of potions they had ever had.

While everyone was packing up their unused books, Hermione pocketed the camera.

Coming out of the classroom, Ron muttered to Hermione, "thanks for making me come. I haven't laughed like that for a LONG time."

"Your welcome," beamed Hermione. "You know, I need to talk to G&F, Ron, about this going around. They'll be the ones that get it round the school in no time! Can you come with me?"

"Yeah sure! But it was too bad that it was only this lesson."

"The hex lasts for a week Ron."

"YES! That's FANTASTIC!"

"Come on! Let's get some lunch then let's go to G&F."

"'Kay."

* * *

**TOLD U IT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER!**

**btw any suggestions for the next, style, other ways of pranking snape, please give them 2 me.**

**i'll try to add most of them and write sooner!**

**hell-of-a-gal out!**


	4. F&G deal

RWPOV

When we got to the common room G&F were there trying out some of their new sweets, to my love, Hermione's annoyance.

"Hey," she shouted at them, "leave them alone!"

"Whatcha' gonna make us do Hermione?" sniggered George.

"I'm going to make you a deal that is really really hard to resist."

"Really?" said Fred, "resist what? Getting another detention from you?"

"Na," I interjected, making everyone stare at me, "this mate, is pure gold!"

"Really Ron? And you're both here why?"

"Cause Ron is my witness!"

That caught me be surprise. I didn't really understand what she meant by 'Ron is my witness' but it sure sounded important. Maybe I was that important to Hermione. Maybe she did feel the same way!

"Uh? Earth to the little bro," said George.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" simmered Fred and both him and George cracked up laughing.

"That's not really that funny," retorted Hermione.

"Hi boys!"

Fred and George whipped around. There in the portrait doorway were two girls in their final year at Hogwarts. One had mousy brown hair that went to the small of her back, wore glasses that suited her perfectly and a grin that was from ear to ear. The other had long, brown hair, also to the small of her back, no glasses but the brownest eyes you could have ever seen.

"H...h...hi!" said George staring straight at the one with glasses.

"Yeah...hi," muttered Fred staring at the brown haired girl.

They both giggled and said "have you heard about the prank that was pulled on Snape yet?"

"What prank?" said Fred, gaining some confidence.

"Yes that what we were here to talk about," burst in Hermione, making all the seventh years jump.

"We have footage of the prank!" I said gleefully, remembering the pirouette. "It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen! And to think, I wanted to miss out on that!"

"Really?" muttered George, "excuse me ladies. Me and Fred... FRED!"

All eyes were on Fred who was kissing the brown haired girl. Soon he grabbed her hand and took her upstairs for privacy.

"MAZ!" called the other girl, "come back!"

"Look you can wait with me if you want, Bec."

"Thanks George," fluttering her eyelids at him.

"Oh brother!" muttered Hermione.

"He's my brother not yours," I muttered back, making Hermione laugh.

"Look can we get on with this?" said Hermione, and what happened to Angelina?"

"Well," said George, "she's going out with another guy so... I'm single anyway! What's it matter to you?! But yes let's get down to business. You bring in the tapes and we won't do any pranks or tests involving the first years, deal?"

"DEAL!" said Hermione instantly, "although, pranks on Snape and a few teachers are acceptable. But I will choose them ok?"

"Fine. Now can you go? I want to talk in private to Bec for a bit."

Bec went bright red and started talking about NEWTs for them. Hermione rolled her eyes and I found myself doing the same.

When we left, Hermione whispered to me, "You know there just going to make out."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but what are you going to do? And George is right. Angelina is going out with another guy, a Ravenclaw to be precise."

"How do you..." she began, and then stopped when she saw Angelina kissing a Ravenclaw boy.

"Oh."

"Yeah I know, I know."

And we went hurriedly back to lunch.

* * *

**hey**

**yeah i added some of my pals in (and i aint changen their names!)**

**still wanting some more ideas on snape!**

**please give me some ideas!**

**hell-of-a-gal out!**


	5. The Breaking and Tieing of Bonds

**hey!**

**this might help with the rest of the story so please pay attention!!**

* * *

HPPOV

"So what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a couple of favours I want you to do for me."

"Really?" I questioned, "What sort of favour do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you when I need the favour."

I was worried. Parvati was, in my opinion, was the devil in a frilly dress. Except, this time she was in the girl's school uniform. It was a little daunting that she was in control of the situation, yet I was supposed to be one of the best wizards of all time. And Hermione and Ron can't know what I've done to help them out with their relationship. Although it was going to cost me big time.

"Well... what exactly do you want me to do, Harry?"

"Ummmm. Well, look out for things that she does around Ron."

"Oh, where are you two going?" Parvati called to two girls, one had glasses and the other had brown hair.

"F&G," said the one with glasses.

"OOOOOOOHHHH! Have fun!" Parvati called with a wink.

I shivered. It was not a good sign. But why did it seem that they could come in handy? GA! I feel as if there are Parvati's spies everywhere! It wasn't a good feeling and I shivered.

"Why are they going to F&G?" he said in a whisper.

Nobody was going to say Fred and George's name out loud now. Umbridge knew that they had some tricks up their sleeves, and kept a big eye on them. So now whenever someone said "Fred and George," Umbridge would hear what they were saying. She had no idea about F&G being Fred and George. So F&G started becoming a habit to all of the houses, except of course, the Slytherins. The Slytherins were pretty loyal to all of the ministry and their beliefs at the moment. But it was odd that all of them said Fred and George yet did not get in trouble. Bet it was on the other houses.

"Well duh! Of course they are! They are going out with them after all! Lucky Martina and Rebecca."

"What happened to Angelina?"

"Well," said Parvati, keen on this subject, then suddenly stopped, looking over my shoulder.

Whipping around, I grinned, and called, "hey! You two! Over here!"

"Comin mate!" called Ron, beaming.

"What are _you _doing here Parvati?" politely asked Hermione.

"Just talken to Harry. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but it seems odd."

What seems odd Hermione?"

"It's twice in one day that you've come over to Harry and had a long conversation."

Thinking quickly, I said to Hermione, "well I'm trying to fix our relationship. You know," I said flicking an eye over Parvati, praying that she would playing along, "getting into good friends and that."

"Yeah!" said Parvati, catching on, thankfully, since Hermione wasn't thinking that was the case.

"Anyway, you were saying something bout Angelina?"

"And the fact she's broken up with Fred yeah."

"I thought it was George."

"Oh who cares which one!" muttered Hermione

"It was Fred, Harry. Anyway they went to the Hog's Head and sat at the back. Angelina was talking about all the pranks that he had done but, well what did you expect! He wanted to keep doing them. Said it would help, the DA. But she wouldn't hear of it. So they got into a massive fight about how he might get expelled and she would never see him again. And he got really, really mad and took it the wrong way. He said somthing like 'well if that's what you want, I'll walk out of your love life first, if you don't mind,' and off he went. She sat their crying for twenty minutes before Professor McGonagall found her, cause she hadn't come back to school. She looked really mad, then softened when she realised that she had just broken up with her longest and closest boyfriend. She was taken to the Hospital Wing for a soothing potion, when she met Declan. He had broken his nose for talking bout Umbridge and comparing her to a toad, in front of a Slythrin. They're both in the same year levels, by the way. So they started talking there and well, now they've both moved on."

"Poor Angelina!" cried Hermione, and I realised that she had tears in her eyes. Ron put an arm around her and I saw that Parvati quickly grabbed out a book and quill and wrote with a quick fury. Luckily, since Hermione and Ron were so engrossed with Hermione's crying, that they didn't noticed. I caught Parvati's eye and nodded. I knew what was going on and she would help me. But helping her sounded a little like mission disaster.

* * *

**well there it is!**

**hope you guys r enjoying my FF!**

**any ideas on Snape's next curse r really needed or else i can't write the next chapter! which is bad!**

**so i need that ASAP! thanks!**

**hell-of-a-gal**


	6. The BreakUp Catastrophe

**Hey guys!**

**Soz this took so long**

**I blame the saru(coughtomcough) and hw**

**Well hope u enjoy it**

* * *

This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter

* * *

DTPOV

"will you STOP following us around Parvati!? It's really annoying!"

"well sorry hermionie but i need your help!"

"with what? Trying to learn how to stalk people? Because if you are, your doing a terrible job!"

i chucked. It was funny seeing her so angry like this. Even though were going out and that.

"and what's so funny about that Dean?"

"huh? What on earth are you goin' on about? I was just laughing at something in the paper," i raised the paper i was supposibly reading, "see?"

"a likely story. You haven't spent time with me in, like, ages? Why?"

"because i've been busy ok?" i muttered. God she can be so annoying when she wants to be. "and so have you. You've been following them around for a few weeks now. Why on earth are you doing that?"

She bluched and muttered, "none of your beeswax."

"none of my beeswax? NONE OF MY BEESWAX??" i roared, "the hell it isn't my beeswax!"

"WELL ITS MY BUSNESS WHAT I DO! NOT YOURS!!"

"you know what," i growled, "you can keep your nose out of my busness forever now. I'm done mucking around with you. You can do whatever you want. I don't wanna be around you any more."

"WHAT?!" screamed Parvati, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"i just did," damn that felt good. I wish i had done it sooner. She had been really annoying me from a week or two before hand. She had started ignoring me and talken to other guys. Even kissing them, i mean im not stupid! I can tell when she's flirting with some one. She and Harry were spending a lot of time with each other and i could tell there was more than meets the eye with their "realtionship". And speak of the devil, Harry just arrived in the common room.

"hey guys. Whats wrong? Dean, why do you look as if your gonna kill me? And why is Parvati cr... oh"

"harry," Parvati, the flirt, as i now thought her as, "can i talk to you for a minute in private. Its about the assginment that we have. I just found out your part now."

"oh yeah sure!"

And off they went, up to my dormatory.

I raised my eyebrow. Hermionie was doing the same thing. All i was thinking was 'what on earth are they up to?'

HPPOV

" YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

"please harry?" said parvati and i was only thinking, 'damn she must be desperate to win him back.'

"really when i said i would help you out, i didn't mean THIS!"

"well Harry, i'm serious. If you don't help me, i swear i will tell them all about what you have been doing. And it won't be a very pretty thing to hear from me, i cane tell you."

"but this... this is a really really big thing. I'm not sure..." i was cut off from her lips. She almost moulded into me perfectly. Groaning, i plunded deeper into the kiss. Damn she was a good kisser. Soon we her lips opened and i entered her mouth, into pure bliss. Her tounge was dancing with mine and it felt right. Then i realised that i didn't want to do this. This was wrong. She was desperate, but for who.

I stopped the kiss and said to her, "really now Parvati? You just broke up with your boyfriend. I'm one of his best mates. What does that say about you and me?"

"i don't care" she said,playing around with my sheets, only now making me realise that we had made our make out scene on my bed. I felt really bad now, to how close it might of been for us to...to...

"well i think it was Parvati. Really i do.please don't ask me to do this, it's wrong. It doesnt feel right for me to do this with you."

"FINE!! I can be slow for you."

WHAT?? That was the most weirdest thing that she had ever said to me, and all the convosations she had said had some really weird stuff in them. I just stood there, gobsmacked and staring.

She came real close to me and whispered in my ear, "i can wait for you Harry. I promise i won't be to fast." And with that she came at me again. I scrunched my eyes in hope that she would not make us go on the bed again. But it was a kiss on thecheek, she giggled at me, making me blush.

"you are really nervous, airn't you?"

"me? Never," i stamered but she walked out of the dorm, leaving me there to think hard about my situation.

* * *

**Well thats it folks!**

**I was gonna make this one with snape in it, but i ran out of ideas. Sorry!**

**I'm gonna start writing another one soon so yeah!**

**Hell-of-a-gal out!**


	7. Love is a Fickle Thing

RWPOV

"Wait a moment, you don't think they're..."

"I think so Ron, I really really think so."

"It makes no sense," I said, "just this morning, Harry was complaining to me about her."

"So it would seem," said Hermione, pursing her lips, in a cute way.

Just then Parvati came down the stairs, smirking and alone.

"What the bloody hell did you do, Parvati?" snarled Hermione, and me and Dean stood back, waiting for the full impact of the fight to come around.

"Nothing," she said, but there was a tiny glimer in her eyes that made me think otherwise. I hadn't been the only one that saw her eyes.

"No you didn't. You did something to Harry. I'm guessing blackmail. Am I right?"

"No I swear I didn't!"

"You should bloody hope not!" barked Hermione.

I decieded I'd seen enough. I walked up the stairs to a cry of: "Oh, should I be scared?"

Rolling me eyes, I walked in the dorm and saw, to my surprise, Harry on his bed, looking as if he wanted to die. It was a freaky look that made me jump.

"Hey mate," I said, alerting me to his presences, "you OK?"

"No, not really. Ron I need to tell you and Hermionie somethin. This is really important and it can't wait."

"OK mate, I'll ask her AFTER she's done arguing."

"There no need!" puffed Hermione, "I'm right here. What did the bitch of a bitch do to you?! She was practically glowing with pride down there."

"Never mind that," Harry muttered, "I need to tell you something and nobody can leave this room or I swear I will almost make the whole school know something bout them, OK? And I mean everyone. Teacher and Slytherin!"

"OK, OK Harry," rushed Hermionie, stealing a quick look at me, "tell us whats been going on."

And so Harry began. He told us that he had enough of the flirting stage of our relationship and asked Parvati to help him with it. She agreed on one condition, he would do a favour if she asked him to. And since she and Dean broke up she came to him and said to go out with her unless she wanted her to tell you. He started to resist but she kissed him. I was shocked how he explained the kiss.

"So now..." Hermionie said, "She's blackmailing you to go out with her."

"That sucks mate!" I said, meaning every bloody word. It would stuck, but he did that for us? That was a gutsy move but a good one. He's got true friendship qualities for sure!

"Can I talk to Ron by myself, Harry?" Hermionie whispered. I looked up fast. This was not really what I expeceted her to do. My throat suddenly went dry when Harry answered with a grin and said, "Go ahead, he's all yours."

"Cya soon, OK, Harry?" called Hermionie, dragging me by my hand, which fitted perfectly into hers.

"Yeah, OK."

Damn he was being self involved again. It was starting to piss me off now.

"Come on Ron," Hermionie urged, still tugging on my sleave, "We've got to go now!"

"Where?"

"Nowhere special." But I knew that was a lie. She would never lie like that unless she thought that something was going to happen. So I stayed quiet and let her drag me along to wherever we were going.

Suddenly, on the seventh floor, she stopped. "Here we are!"

"The room of requirements?"

"Thats the place," she grinned broadly, showing her equisite teeth and the urge to kiss here was strong.

"Come on in Ron," cooed Hermionie, "I have something for you."

And willingly I joined her. The door closed behind us.

* * *

**well thats the chapter!**

**hope you guys liked it**

**its gonna get a little bit graphic next chapter so b warned**

**hell-of-a-gal out!**


	8. an update! and an appology!

**Sorry about this everyone!**

**I have had some problems getting on the comp that HAS my FF on it! –sigh-**

**So there is going to b a delay on this! Im SORRY!!**

**And BTW u might find the next chapter a "bit" different from what i usually write!**

**Just a warning 4 the ppl who dont like really really "WOAH!" stuff**


	9. The Major StuffUp

Hermione's POV

The door shut behind us.

It's been so long since Ron and I have been alone like this, together. But it was never like this. It was mostly unsettling silences and unimportant chit-chat. He was as excited about it as I was because he grabbed a hold of me and kissed me with such a passionate force, I dared not to refuse him or the kiss.

'Hermione…' he sighed at my touch. 'Hermione… are...are you sure?' But I cut him off with a kiss that would have left bruises the next day. I felt his kiss harden and he pushed his tongue arrogantly in my mouth while he bit my bottom lip. I sucked on his tongue and deepened the kiss. Immediately I felt his member grow bigger and bigger. I started to smile. Ron was acting like a desperate virgin. I had planned to seduce him but this was too good. Now I was the one in control.

I dragged him to one of the four poster beds that had been in the room when we had arrived. When we got to the bed I started putting myself on top of him. Then, thinking how fun this is, I started to unbutton his school robes. Ron's puppy dog eyes were so cute it made me want to pull him under the covers so he never sees's the light of day again. Just me and him.

'Oh Hermione...wow' Ron moaned. He was trying to unbutton my school robes but was fumbling form the pleasure I was giving him. I smiled mischievously; he was going to get a lot more than this.

'Ronald Weasly' I started, trying to keep a serious voice, 'If you go weak at the knees at a bit of kissing then I can't wait to see what happens if I do this....'

I let my hand explore the stomach and very quickly put my hand underneath his boxers and starting, stroking his already hard member. Ron screeched something incoherent but I heard something like, "oh mercy!", and held onto one of the columns of the 4 poster bed we were on. This was too good. I unbuttoned his trousers and played with his draw strap to his boxers. This teasing was torture for Ron but very pleasurable for me. I moaned. Ron took this an opportunity. He got out of his trance and flipped me onto my back ripping of my school robes in the process.

I gasped at the sudden rush of cold air mixed with Ron's hot body pressing onto mine. Now that he was in control, I couldn't think of anything but him. What he was doing. What he was going to do to me.

While on top on me, he was grinning and saying, "You can't be in control all the time Hermione."

"I'm not always in con...con...oh my god!" I stopped cause he was pushing himself on top on me, his member fixated on my thigh and was moving slowly, but it was so...so...well I cant say how much pleasure was in my body at the moment of time.

"Ron" I groaned into his ear, clutching onto his hair for dear life, as I thought that the pleasure might be too much. "Stop."

He stopped and looked at me with worry. "Wait! I changed my mind. Don't stop. Don't EVER stop!"

Grinning, he began to tease me and all I was thinking was, "if he keeps teasing me like this I'm going to get back into control."

Flipping him back onto his back, I started kissing him again. This was like paradise to me. If I had to stop this now I would be so upset.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys," called harry, as me and Ron yelled, "Can you keep it down! The whole school can hear you two!"

"Shit!" Ron muttered from below me and I giggled madly. Let them think what they wanted to think about me and Ron, I want to hear him say shit like that again, because it was just so damn CUTE!

"Come on 'mionie," said Ron, holding out his hand, "we should really go back if you wanna be head girl."

"Right now," I said, meaning every word, "All I really care about is being with you."

Ron blushed a deep scarlet, "Awww. You don't mean that."

"But I do!" I persisted, but Ron stopped me with a hand.

"No you don't. You will regret saying that I know it. And," he muttered as an afterthought, "you will probably call us doing that a mistake as well."

"WHAT!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!" I screeched, coming to a halt. And like they say, when the world seems right, it decides to kick you in the ass till it hurts. But really Ron saying that? Hold on a sec...Is he that CLUELESS about me LOVING him! Not just like, LOVE!

"Ron that's..." harry began, but stopped at my tears that were running hot down my face.

"Fine Ronald," I sniffed, and he tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away, "if YOU thought it was a mistake, that's fine. I on the other hand did NOT think it was a mistake! For me it was REAL!"

And with that, I swivelled on my heel and walked off, to the one place where people would never expect to find me.


	10. Joining the Dark Side

HPPOV

This was getting ridiculous! Hermione was right about how she felt but had she expected to think that Ron didn't want to be with her, but really her storming away was a little too much of one of those muggle soap operas, which have to be one of the worst things in television to date.

After she had stormed off, Ron just stood there, mouth open, and then sank to the floor. I'd never seen him like this in my entire life and man, the site was not pretty.

"Come on Ron," I said gloomily, "get up." But I knew Ron would not move. The distress of him losing Hermione was a horror he could not handle it. Hurrying back with under a light-weight spell F&G gave me, I brought Ron to the common room, all the while searching for Hermione. Where could she have gone?

HGPOV

Enough was enough. I wasn't going to let Ron turning me down put me out of being my own self, even if the only way to be happy is to go to someone I really hated. Walking quickly to my destination, I realised that people weren't going to stop me walking because I was both crying silently and I half looked as though I would kill the next person who talked to me. I was a girl on a mission, and no one was going to get in my way.

Going down and down and down, I felt as thought I was going to be sick. Thankfully, my walk slowed to a ground level before any more motion sickness kicked in. The dampness of the dungeons is never the place that a Gryffindor should take but, I was willing to do whatever to make sure that I felt better about myself.

"Hello?" I called, wishing I would not bump into an unwanted person, "is anyone walking around here?"

Then a drawling voice came to my hearing, and for once in my existence, I really was glad to hear the drawl of, "well, well, well. If it isn't the mudblood Granger."

Malfoy turned the corner, and I saw to my disappointment, he was not alone. Two girls were attached to either side of Malfoy, and looking as though they would never leave his side for a second. One girl was very tall, very thin, black hair, brown eyes, paleish skin and glasses. The other girl had copper shoulder length hair, shorter than the other girl but still tall, and very pale skin. Both were in Slytherin and funnily enough extremely pretty. I just realised that the school had a lot of girls that guys would take in a second.

"Could...could I have a word with you...please?" I sounded so sad I blushed when I said it.

Malfoy took a step forward. So did his girls.

"Ladies," he crooned to them and I realised that both of the girls went out with him and did know about each other, "me and the mudblood have to speak alone. If it's ok with you, Stef, Kathryn?"

"Of course Draco!" they crooned to him. And with that I and Draco walked off into an empty classroom to chat.

"Look I just need to say..." I began but he shushed me by putting a finger to my lips.

"I heard about you and the pureblood slime," Draco said, and I was surprised to hear pity in his voice, "he shouldn't have really done that to you. It's a bit silly of him after making it _that _far in a relationship and callen' it not true."

"Wait a moment," I interjected, "how did you...?"

"Know?" he said, with a smirk, "I have eyes and ears all over the castle and it's not really surprising that I found out 'bout what was said. Also, the whole school knows 'bout it. They haven't stopped the wizard-wiz-cell you know."

"The what?"

"Never mind. It's not that important anyway. The point is I know and this is a revenge mission isn't it? Including doing something 'naughty' with me right?"

Wow he was good at guessing what I was doing. It must have shown on my face because he just laughed and said, "I thought there was going to be a major comeback scheme from you. You seem like the person to do that sorta thing. And of course I would be delighted to help you out so much. Me and the girls out there are some of the best people to get revenge on other people...at a price of course."

"Price?" I said, thinking about what happened when harry had to 'pay the price'. He was still stunned about it, I could tell, "and what's the catch for the revenge?"

"AH!" he exclaimed, making me jump a little, "if I told you that Granger, I would be a bit worried about my line of work, if you get what I mean."

"So let me guess," I said, smirking a little, "you want me to help get stuff to the Gryffindor's OR you want me to turn a blind eye, am I right?"

"Indeed you are granger, indeed you are."


	11. The Dark Side can be very Sexy

**Ok because some people didn't get the last chapter near the end I'll explain it on this 1 cause it sorta changes the story line from now on. Hermione and Ron were about to do it when Ron said it would b a mistake. Hermione took it badly and walked off. Ron became really depressed and 4 the next few chapters may not b mentioned so keep this in mind. Hermione is really pissed off so she goes to Malfoy (who knows) and asked 4 revenge. (Btw Malfoy knows because the wizarding world has something called the wizard-wiz-cell, which is like a mobile phone). Hope ppl like it and it may b a little bit better reading the revenge of Hermione (ps, she's not selling out her house, she's just made a deal with the devil to get Ron jealous) enjoy!**

* * *

HGPOV

And so a new part of my life began, and boy it wasn't pretty. The deal I made with Malfoy wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done but it got me sitting with the SLYTHERINS, making most of our year level's mouths drop. Even professor McGonagall, who was one of the few teachers that never got shocked by what was going on with any student, had her mouth open as I walked in with the Slytherin crowd.

I felt like I had been born anew. Lots of people would stare at the good Gryffindor gone bad, but so? I don't' really care anymore. The only thing I really wanted, didn't want me and that was worse than losing your soul. But you know, a blind eye to the pain by revenge is kind of fun.

This has happened near Christmas, so while I'm trying to keep warm, the same holiday decorations are going up. They were pretty beautiful from my last memory, but now they seemed a bit dull and boring and all the rest of it. I mostly spend all my time in the dungeons, where it is about three bloody degrees. But the common room is the best thing ever! You can just scare the hell out of the younger students and no one will do anything. The older kids are actually scared of our group so we get the best chairs. I mean who wouldn't. Gryffindor's "good girl" was in the group, and that is pretty impressive. So Draco got to be the top Slytherin, while we just made him seem taller.

I got to be great friends with Stef and Kathryn after a very short amount of time. They were real nice to you if you were great friends with Malfoy. Even if you weren't real close to him, if he talked to you, they would be your best friends. They both were with Malfoy and didn't really care if the looks and sneers that were at them were because they shared a guy. However if you made fun of Malfoy, you would be in the forbidden forest with a neon sign that said "kick me". And if you don't believe me ask that boy in Ravenclaw that had to be sent home for a week. I wasn't in the good books either.

All the Gryffindor's looked at me in a mix of shock and disgust. They could think whatever they wanted, I wasn't caring. I had been hurt and the pain was so much I didn't mind what happened to my reputation.

As I was walking with Malfoy down to the dungeons, after stealing some stuff from Filch's office, there was loud noises' coming from the dungeons.

"Hey Malfoy," I questioned, "Do you know what that is?"

"No idea," he said truthfully, "want to check it out?"

"Sure. Why not," I said, but my head was telling me I wasn't going to like what I was about to see.

And sure enough my head was right. It was the dungeon that we have potions on, and my mind told me to never ever let me to touch the teachers' desk again. Unless someone payed me about one million Galleons.

There on the desk was Professor Snape, kissing a girl that seemed half his age. She was pretty petite and they were both all over each other. Hands were going everywhere and it seemed like this wasn't going to stop, just because me and Draco had accidently come into the room. In fact, I don't even think they saw us enter the room. When Snape started to make the girl moan, I bumped backward into Draco. I hadn't even realised I was moving backwards. Although I was aware of another factor that shocked me thoroughly.

Malfoy pulled me into another classroom and put me on a desk. He looked half worried and half evilly, that I realised, was real alluring.

Smiling slightly, we started to move really close to each other. Our lips connected, and all at once, I went numb. It wasn't the bad numb; it was like someone had lit a fire in me and all I could concentrate on was our lips moving. Then his hand moved to the small of my back. My body wasn't obeying my mind and I leaned into him.

He moaned into my mouth and kissed harder. His hands were slowly going under my top and I had to say I was not complaining. It was a fantastic sensation and was going to get me hooked onto Malfoy. My hands started to move slightly, down his back, and, as though time went quicker, my hands were under his shirt. The one thing that Stef or Kathryn forgot to mention was that he had abs. Rock-hard abs mind you.

However, it was over too soon. We separated and both of us had a look that meant that we didn't want it to end.

"We shouldn't mention that to anyone," I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah. We shouldn't," he replied, almost as breathlessly than me.

We never meant for that to happen. I sort of wished he would kiss me again but we never were alone or only for less than a minute. Then more things happened that put us apart.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!!!**

**How was that 4 a kiss scene???**

**Hope u guys liked it**

**I really reckon ive gotten better kissing scenes ^.-**

**Working real hard on these so keep R&R!**

**Hell-of-a-gal out!**


	12. Jess and Pav, The nightmare timings

**SORRY!!!!**

**i know it's been a while but ive been.... -sigh- im just really sorry i havent updated in what appears to be eons.**

**here is chapter 11.**

**hope you guys enjoy it**

**and also...**

**(suggestion!) go read some of my other FF.**

**they may not be that great, but i think they do well.....again think being the word.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

HGPOV

I want Draco. I can't believe this but I want Draco. His smile, his hair, his body against mine and his kiss. Well, his kiss drives me up the wall. I wanted to go back to him right up to him and do that again.

The time we spent together in the next few days was, well, almost perfect. Every now and then we would look at each other, smile, and then go back to listening to Blaise on how to get some objects into the castle. But there was no way that Stef and Kathryn would share him. With one on each arm he could do nothing but look. However I did catch him staring at me when no one else was noticing.

It was around about a week after our kiss that I got to talk to him, alone. Well, if talking was the right word is not really true.

I was walking back from another meeting that Pansy had held, one about love potions and make-up on the wrong girls (the ones who couldn't be "helped"). Passing the potions room I heard the noises that had me worried and curious.

Opening the door slightly, I saw again the girl with Snape. Snape had her in his lap, facing him, kissing her passionately, again on the teacher's table. Although there was one of Snape's hand missing. When I heard her moan, softly, I knew where it must be, although I didn't want to think of where it was.

Backing slowly, I hit something.

Turning around quickly, I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Shhh," I relaxed as soon as I heard the voice, "I just slipped off for a second so we don't have long."

We went into another room and shut the door quickly. Locking it even quicker, I swivelled to look at Malfoy, "Well, isn't this scene familiar to us."

He moved much closer to me, "yeah it is. I do want to do that again but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Draco? You can tell me you know."

"When we kissed, did you...I mean, did it make...?"

"It felt really different and it felt really good. No, it felt, I can't really describe it, it felt that fantastic."

"Me too," was all I heard before he had come up to me and kissed me deeply like before. Only this time I swore my head was going to come off, it felt that good. His hands again were going to the bottom of my shirt. Breaking the kiss, I tilted up my head, so he couldn't see my eyes rolling to the back of my head. He still kissed me, only kissing my neck instead, making me make noises much like the other girl was in that room.

His hands after an age got to the bottom of my shirt, but instead of going under, he grabbed them and started pulling it upwards.

It felt so good I wanted all my body to be next to him, around him, IN him! I lifted up my arms so I could get my skin closer.

I was thanking every god known to man that I had worn a really great bra that night. It was vivid green with silver lining and a small silver bow at the middle of the connecting piece. It was a bit plain, but it showed me off in the best way and the matching underwear I knew was near damn sexy on me.

"God Hermione... you're stunning like that."

All I needed to hear to start me taking off his shirt, slowly, teasing even. The buttons were slowly going and Malfoy was getting louder and louder.

Quickly he picked me up, kissing my mouth passionately, and in that attacking style, placed me onto the teacher's desk. I now realised why Snape and the girl chose that: more room.

He laid me down onto the desk and stated on the shoes and socks that were on my body, while I struggled with those goddamn buttons. How many were there, like 300?

"Just...rip it. ...I can...buy...a new one...GOD! Hermione...you ARE....perfect."

I did as I was told. Buttons went flying everywhere and I got to see that perfect abs, the faint glow from the paleness of his skin, it was intoxicating. My hands were slowly running up and down the length of his upper body, studying it, remembering it, for it felt as though it would need to be remembered. He moaned loudly, as though this gave him extreme pleasure. I must remember to do that again when this happens again...which I hope better be soon.

His hands were working on the shoe laces' and I just manage to breathe, "oh just pull them off I can fix them later."

"Yes ma'm," was all the reply I got.

"Hem-hem."

'Oh shit!' was the only thought I had when I heard that awful cough, 'why did that evil bitch have to come NOW! Am I destined to be afraid of that appalling cough for the rest of Hogwarts? Or even worse, my ENTIRE LIFE!?'

Spinning my head quickly, I almost wanted to either die or start killing her. Snape's 'girl' was watching us very evilly.

She looked quite differently when not having her face eaten off by the Potion's master. She was petite and had straight hair. I realised she was one of the girls that was in Pansy's meeting. So she was Slytherin, explains a bit. Her hair was a dark copper and even in the dim light seems to shimmer, which made her look stunning. And to add to her beauty, her brown eyes seemed to shine...oh of course they would. She fricken' caught me kissing DRACO! And I happen to be great pals with BOTH his girlfriends.

"Look what I have here. Tisk, tisk. Whatever would Stef and Kathryn say? And _you_ 'golden Gryffindor'? I'm astounded."

Here I scoffed, "haven't you seen me around? Or have you been too busy pashing Snape?"

...did I just say that?

Malfoy laughed at my comment. He seemed to think it was funny, "hey Jess. Gonna give you couz a hug or just stand there looking like an idiot?"

C...C...COUSIN!?!?!?!?!?

"OK, I'm lost. And it's not making much sense from this part of the room."

"Jess is my cousin. We were born in the same month. Snape is our godfather... 'Cept in her case it's a BIT more than godfather to her. It was hilarious when her parents realised they bonded without their permission. But we hang with different crowds 'cause I can't keep up with ALL the Slytherins in our house, 'Mione."

Still flabbergasted, Jess cut in, "I wanted to talk to you about that. It seems as though we have been drifting apart. I want us to hang out. I miss my old Drakie."

I raised my eyebrows at this. I had no idea about this nickname, let alone his cousin.

Still this was a lot for me to take in. She bonded with Snape, without her parents' permission, and could STILL be around him?? How come she had never tried to speak to Draco until tonight about this? Why couldn't she have waited a little longer!? Oh great, now I sound desperate, and this is only in my HEAD!

Draco beamed, "that sounds great. I'll put in a few words with the right people. Don't worry about... well..." I think he was trying to say 'don't worry about us telling everyone you fuck Snape' but it was rather hard to tell, except he was going bright red, "Just don't say anything to the girls ok?"

Jess smiled, impishly, "you can count on me, couz."

* * *

HPPOV

If Voldemort could come in at this moment and Avada my life away, I don't think I would stop him.

In fact, I'm practicing in my mind, BEGGING him to kill me. Practicing the speech to his delighted bewildered face would surely show up, before putting me out of my misery.

That's how bad it's going to be on Sunday. Hell, it's going to be much much much worse.

Did I mention how much this is going to kill me?

Why did I ask for her help? All she has done is kill one friend and destroy the reputation of another, the one who, as the people who saw Star Wars says, "gone over to the Dark side."

Who am I talking about and what is making me want to die, preferably before Sunday?

There is only one word I need to say on the subject: Parvati.

Her stupid way of going 'slow for me' was to hang around me for what seems to be the whole of my classes and day! It is really annoying, hanging off my arm, smiling at the most idiotic things I say. It got annoying because Ginny kept seeing us at dinner, mading my heart ache. I didn't want to hang around Parvati; she was, in my mind, a devil in a frilly dress, which I now have to GO OUT WITH!?!?

I want my life to end now, with Ginny's face full of hatred and loathing, it made me feel much worse. As though hell itself decided that it would love nothing more to torture little old me.

WHY?! That's all my head seems to think.

All I can say is that when they get together, if Hermione ever becomes the normal person she is, and Ron gets a grip, they will owe me BIG TIME!

* * *

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 12: Time to Date and Beg**


	13. Update: Comment Replys

Fan Mail

Ok I should clear up a few things:

1. This is a Ron/Hermione. There will not be a finish product of this FF where Draco and Hermione end up together. This is explained later in the Fan fiction, so Ron fans, don't panic.

2. It may seem odd that Hermione would go to Malfoy of all people. But think, if you want a guy's attention, where do all girls go? Into the attention of someone he loathes. Plus, this Hermione is a little OCC by her allowing bending the rules a bit more.

3. Also adding to point 2; the guy she loves rejected her. You would be a broken girl who doesn't do things that make much sense. This also creates drama for me to build on, giving me more things to write about, instead of short, sharp chapters which get boring after a while because of lack of detail.

4. Another reason: Ron's recovery (next chapter folks so stay tuned for it!) makes it impossible for Hermione to be around him. And from all of this, half of Gryffindor hate her....well their year level anyway. She has NO ONE to go to, so she goes to her enemy. Again, creating DRAMA!

5. Sorry if I end a lot of my chapters with Cliff-hangers. It's how I write and how I enjoy writing.

6. Please, please, please do not correct my grammar. I know it seems a little odd that I write this but it makes me feel bad. This is kind of like my baby (which would make it baby no.3 as my guitar and my iPod are baby no.1 and 2). Telling me my grammar is bad in this is kind of like a kick in the back of the shins then hitting your head on the corner of some kind of metal instrument (and folks, trust me, that is one of the most pain fullest things I have EVER experienced). So I know your trying to help me (good on you btw) but let me make my own mistakes. If I pick them up, I've learnt.

Think I've covered everything. Sorry I haven't been able to update. Glad people like this Fan fiction. In fact is ... or however you spell that really, really, really, LONG word.

Ummmm

OH! And also, if you like the pairings I have, check out my other FF. I have ideas running through my mind....and paper so they will be popping up soon (fingers crossed that they come out [not the lying type I mean the 'please soon' type])

Write to ya soon! ;)

Hell-of-a-gal out!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

....well since you've been waiting for it. Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter. Don't say I don't write, cause I do!

* * *

_Well today is the day I officially want to die. Yep you heard me, the famous boy-who-lived, adored by all, the chosen one, wants to DIE!_

_It's the last Hogsmede visit before Christmas and Parvati is FORCING me to spend the ENTIRE day with her._

_I put on black jeans and a blue T-shirt, with my blue converses. I managed to sneak into London with Sirius, who had changed his appearance to look like a woman, who shocked me as to HOW he could do that, and went to muggle London to get shoes that would fit me, him paying of course. It felt better than the shoes that I got from the Dursleys; which were like Dudley had worn them for half a year, then chucked them into a dumpster, which Aunt Petunia would get them out, shrink them, and then give them to me._


End file.
